1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a light source and an improved detective member.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0065444, published on Mar. 14, 2013, discloses a charging connection device comprising: a device connector configured to be coupled to a rechargeable electronic device; a circuit board coupled to the connector and including charging circuitry and an associated light source thereon; a housing enclosing the circuit board and including a first end comprising a lens, the connector extending from the first end; a touch-type switch carried by the housing, coupled to the circuit board, and configured to activate the light source; and a power source connector coupled to the circuit board and associated with a second end of the housing. The touch-type switch, such as touch plates on opposite sides of the housing, may be a resistance touch switch which needs two electrodes to be in physical contact with something electrically conductive (for example, finger(s) of a user) to operate. A capacitance touch switch or a touch chip-type switch may also be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,640, issued on Jun. 3, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an LED and an electrical circuitry (e.g., implemented by a variable capacitance switch) to automatically energize the LED by a user's mere touching of an overmold thereof at its flat or bottom side without otherwise manually operating a control switch. A constant voltage is derived from power source and is applied across a variable and touch-sensitive capacitor and resistors to ground. In operation, before a user touches the flat or bottom portion of the overmold, capacitance is at a quiescent or fixed or default capacitance value; however, when a user touches the bottom or flat side of the overmold, the capacitor suddenly changes its capacitance value, and this causes the LED to be energized and emit light.